Bijuu Brothers
by MimiJester
Summary: Fem!Naru All!Bijuus. Imagine have nine all powerful tailed beasts as overprotective brothers... Things do not look pretty in Naru's future...


Three year old Uzumaki Naru was running through Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death.

"Kaku-nii! Tabi-nii! Sobu-nii! Goku-nii! Kuo-nii! Ken-nii! Mei-nii! Gyu-nii! Kura-nii! Where are you!" Called out the tiny blonde as she (Uzumaki Naru) ran throughout Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death. Soon after the call, she was tackled by nine shadows.

"There you guys are!" Naru announced as the nine shadows nuzzled against her, each shadow about one foot in height. The first shadow revealed to be Shukaku: the Ichibi no Tanuki. The second was Matatabi: the Nibi no Bakeneko. Then there was Isobu: the Sanbi no Kame, the Yonbi no Saru: Son Goku, the Gobi no Iruka-Uma: Kokuou, the Rokubi no Namekuji: Saiken, and Choumei: the Nanabi no Kabutomushi. And Finally, the Hachibi no Ushi-Oni: Gyuuki, and Kurama: the Kyuubi no Kitsune. All of them chibi-fied versions of their true form (like when they were younger, and the Rikudou Sennin had just separated them).

"Jiji wants to talk to me so I have to go," as Naru spoke, she held up her left hand, dangling in her hand was a simple necklace. It was nothing fabulous, just a simple silver chain with a swirl like locket on it (it's like those heart shaped locket you find in stores that have a clear front so that you can see into it, but this is made out of an indestructible clear material, one cm in diameter, and has no openings). The nine Bijuus glowed a white and shot into the swirl locket. In the locket now laid nine different colored gems. Each colored gems represented a different Bijuu:

Sandy Yellow: Shukaku

Electric Blue: Matatabi

Cool Gray: Isobu

Crimson Red: Son Goku

Milky White: Kokuou

Light Lavender: Saiken

Soft Green: Choumei

Mud Pink: Gyuuki

Fiery Orange: Kurama

As Naru replaced the necklace, the orange gem glowed, " **Kit, you better hurry and get out of this forest. The Hokage is waiting."**

"M'Kay!"

~In the Hokage's Office~

"Ne Jiji! You wanted to see me?" echoed the voice of young Naru.

"Ah! Naru-chan! How are ya!" asked the old, yet powerful Hokage of Konoha.

"Awesome!"

"That's good, now, I was wondering if you wanted to become a ninja?"

"A NINJA! YES!" Naru started to dance around the room like the sugar-high child she is.

"Hold on there squirt. You have to wait another 5 years. Like all the other children your age," said the wise old monkey.

"But Jiji! I don't wanna wait! Can't I be ninja NOW?" Naru asked hopingly

"Without training? Not a chance my dear."

"No Way old man! The academy is SOO dumb! All they do is sit and listen! No ninja-ing whatsoever!" Naru shouted out.

"Hmmm. Naru-chan, I have an idea. I need you to do something for me."

"What is it old man?"

"I was wondering if you can, evaluate the ANBU recruits for me."

"Okay! What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that you can pull pranks around the village, while at the same time evading and evaluating the ANBU and Jounin that try to catch you. I'll even throw in some pranking funds."

"You got it Jiji! I got to go now! The sun's going to set soon." And with that the old geezer waved goodbye to the hyperactive blonde."

~While running to the top of the Hokage's Monument to watch the Sunset~

 **"Oi! Naru! Ya know that we can train you in using the abilities we gave you right?"**

 _'Kaku-nii! You should have told me that sooner!'_ Naru thought to one of her surrogate brothers.

 **"You never asked...," he said back.**

 _'What abilities did you give me anyways?'_

 **"Well... I(Shukaku) give you the ability of Magnet Release, so you can control Sand, Iron, Glass, etc."**

 **"I(Matatabi) give you Flame Release, it'll be slightly different than the Uchiha's because yours will be blue like mine. Also, your nails can lengthen and shorten, like how a cat's claws can retract and protract and Lighting Release."**

 **"Seeing as I(Isobu) am a Turtle, I give you Water Release, you can swim a lot faster and hold your breath a lot longer than a normal human, your skin even though it is soft to the touch, will be hard to bruise and penetrate if someone hits or uses sharp objects against you. It will be like trying to stab a thick diamond wall. Also, you should be able to create coral and use it in attacking or defending."**

 **"I(Son Goku) allow you to use Lava Release, which in turn, gives you Earth Release and Fire Release. I also specialize in Taijutsu, so I'll be teaching you some as well."**

 **"I(Kokuou) don't give you much besides monstrous physical strength and I can teach you a bit of kenjutsu."**

 _'That's okay Kuo-nii!'_

 **"I(Saiken) allow you to manipulate bubbles, think about it as 'Bubble Release', I also allow you to create acids and slime during battle and I might teach you medical ninjutsu."**

 **"I(Choumei) give you the ability to fly, if you have wings, and Wind Release."**

 **"I(Gyuuki) allow you to create ink, so you can manipulate that ink to your own specifications, you can you the ink to create seals, which is something I will be teaching you, or you can draw animals and weapons and use them in battle (like Sai)."**

 **"And finally! As your greatest and strongest bijuu(Hey!) I, Kurama give you the ability to detect negative emotions and intents!"**

 _'Aaaaannnnnnnndd?'_

 **"Ummmm... what else... Oh yeah! I(still Kurama) allow you to run faster and longer than your average ninja, and I will be teaching you how to combine elements to get new releases. For example, you can combine wind and water to get ice. I also give you accelerated healing, vitality(not that you need it...), my knowledge of old timey jutsu, aaaannnddd the bijuu summons scroll, so you can summon us in our full bijuu form. Obviously we can already summon ourselves in chibi form and human form."**

 _'That's so cool Nii-chan!' Who's gonna teach me first?'_

 **"I shall, you will be learning to use my abilities first. Once you master mine's, you'll move onto learning and mastering Matatabi's and so on. You'll be learning your techniques in numerical order by tails," Shukaku said.**

 _'Alrighty.'_

~Arrives at the Hokage's Monument~

The sun was just beginning to set when Naru arrived at the top of the monument. Her necklace glowed, releasing the nine spirits. Naru looked out into the horizon, hugging her knees to her chest as the nine bijuus curled around her, also looking out into it.

"Nii-chan?"

 **"Hm?"** They all replied.

"Can you tell me the story of Old Man Hagoromo?"

Kurama was the first one to answer, **"Well, our Old Man was pretty cool. He single handedly defeated, and sealed the Juubii into himself."**

 **"You remind us a lot about the Old Man, he too was treated like you, but because he had the ability to use chakra,"** Son Goku added.

(Gyuuki) **"Anyways, it all started several hundred (or thousands)** **years ago..."**

~Short Time Skip~

Naru and the Bijuus(chibi-fied) were walking through the Forest of Death to get to a little shack they call home. Night has fallen, and the wind the wind make an eerie howling noise that would scare almost anyone. Well, anyone who hasn't lived in the forest of death for practically all their life. To Naru, it is pretty peaceful, she and the forest animals don't fight, not to mention they help her with the villagers. Also, they are very good spies, but whenever the chuunin exams come, they try to avoid any ninja.

Naru's home is pretty small, at one bedroom, one bath, a kitchenette, and a living room. Naru looks at the wall clock and notices that it is half past eight o'clock, so she gets started on dinner for her and her surrogate brothers, while the bijuu transform into their human forms. Their human forms look like 19 year olds nonuplets (basically like twins, but instead of two, there are nine), their eyes are the same as their bijuu forms', their hair are short and spiky (with their respective bijuu coloration), and wear plain t-shirts, black cargo shorts, and ninja sandals, and have features (ears and tail(s)) of their animal (The coloration of their features are the same as their gem). Naru was cooking fried ramen with sliced canned ham, lettuce, onion, and soy sauce (my mom would make this when she is too lazy to cook). She served it to each bijuu and herself. Then did her nightly ritual and went to bed. The bijuu all curled around her in their chibi form, after they did the dishes.

"Good Night Nii-chan...s."

 **"Good Night Imouto-chan."**

ZzZzZzZz

A/N: This is just a fanfiction I wrote a while back, I really like it and just wanted to post it. It seems cute, and just a fun fanfic to write. Feel free to use any element you like from it, just tell me if you do, I wanna read it! I may continue it, but I want to focus on Autumn Winds and The Twists and Turns of Life.

Oh! And I don't own Naruto.


End file.
